


you’re dangerous (i’m lovin’ it)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, Light Angst, Light Bondage, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, and also some, and who can blame her tbh, anyway i gotta keep it on brand for me so theres also some, as well as some - Freeform, bc yang is just VERY into white fang!blake okay, but not too much dw, i rly dunno when tf this takes place lmao, like literally this is just flat out, so anytime you like i guess after they're together, which means some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: This had been Yang’s idea, but now she realised that she hadn’t been even remotely prepared for just what Blake showing this side of herself—filling this role—would do to her.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	you’re dangerous (i’m lovin’ it)

**Author's Note:**

> just take this filth and go okay fhskdjafhdhgfsja

Yang tried not to squirm as the cool metal pressed ever so lightly against her throat. Instead she swallowed hard, looking up at the owner of the blade.

“So reckless. So foolhardy. So brave. And pretty too… for a human.” The point of the sword moved, carefully tilting her chin up so she had no choice but to meet Blake’s eyes. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

This had been Yang’s idea, but now she realised that she hadn’t been even remotely prepared for just what Blake showing this side of herself—filling this role—would do to her. She was already a mess just from hearing Blake talk in that low, dangerous tone, soaking wet and ready to do anything her partner asked if it would get her some relief, and she wondered if she would even last until Blake touched her properly.

“Whatever you want,” was all she could manage to say, breathless and oh so eager.

Blake let the weapon slowly fall away and drop to the floor, leaning in until their faces were only inches apart, her breath spreading heat across Yang’s lips in an echo of the warmth pooling between her legs. “And what if what I want is to tie you to this bed? To make you scream until you’re begging for my hands, my mouth, my cock?”

Her partner started to slowly unbuckle her belt, and Yang’s thighs rubbed together in a futile attempt to ease the throbbing tension begging to be released. But Blake wasn’t done talking yet.

“To fuck you until you can’t even think about trying something so hopelessly heroic again because the only thing you’ll be able to remember is how to tell me harder, faster, _more?_ You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?”

Yang’s mouth was so dry that forming words was difficult, but she knew that Blake wanted to hear her say it—wanted Yang’s reassurance that this wasn’t too much as well as the satisfaction of hearing her beg for it—and so she forced them out anyway.

“ _Yes._ Gods, I’ll— I’ll do anything you want, just— just _please_ make me come.”

“All in good time,” Blake purred, sliding her trousers down far more casually than seemed appropriate for the situation. They formed a puddle at her feet, and the bulge straining the fabric of her boxers confirmed Yang’s suspicion that her partner was already wearing the strap on, but actually _knowing_ she’d been right was another thing entirely, and she felt like she might die if she didn’t have Blake inside her right then and there.

Blake stepped closer, reaching out to brush her fingertips gently over the inside of Yang’s wrist, raising goosebumps against the sensitive skin, and then a ribbon was being wound around her wrist and Blake was tying her to the bedpost with an efficiency that really shouldn’t have been surprising. A few moments later the same had been done to her other arm and she felt a shiver run through her body at the idea that she was helpless to stop Blake from doing whatever she wanted to her.

Her partner waited for a beat, and Yang knew this was her chance to say if the restraints were too tight, or if she’d changed her mind, but there was no discomfort, and stopping was the furthest thing from her mind, so she simply gave an almost imperceptible nod instead. Blake finally moved, but rather than aligning their hips like Yang had anticipated her partner slid down to settle between her legs, taking hold of her inner thighs and spreading them open with a confidence that had Yang’s breath coming even faster, heart pounding even louder with desperate need.

She was both grateful and not that Blake didn’t start slow, her tongue circling Yang’s clit, dipping inside her— it felt like her partner was everywhere at once, and it was so good that it was almost overwhelming. Her hips instinctively rocked into Blake’s mouth, but she could hardly keep up, and she quickly gave up trying to follow her partner’s rhythm, instead relaxing and letting Blake keep her right where she wanted her.

She was rewarded when her partner took her clit between her lips and sucked briefly, flicking her tongue over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, and Yang could sense her climax building already. She didn’t want to come yet, though, and it seemed like Blake had the same idea, because as soon as Yang’s thighs started shaking with the effort of holding back her release Blake withdrew.

To Yang’s confusion, her partner climbed off the bed and headed for the wardrobe against the opposite wall, opening it and reaching for something inside that Yang couldn’t see. She _could_ see the muscles of Blake’s back shifting as she bent down, however, and she definitely appreciated the view. Her mind went completely blank when her partner turned around again, though, and she took in the sight of the mask covering the top half of Blake’s face.

“I want you to know who’s fucking you,” Blake said, an edge to her voice that hadn’t been there before. “I want you to know that you’re giving your body to a criminal, and you’re enjoying every second of it.”

Yang whimpered, shifting restlessly in search of something— _anything_ —to bring her the satisfaction she craved, and in a flash Blake was hovering over her again. It was so different, not being able to see her eyes. In a way it was a little disconcerting, but it also sent a pulse of want spiking through her veins. This was _exactly_ what she had imagined in her fantasy.

Blake kissed her, rough and passionate, the sensation of the cool surface of the mask brushing against Yang’s nose far more erotic than it had any right to be, and as she pulled back she _finally_ lined herself up and pushed inside. Yang cried out so loudly that she even surprised herself, but any self-control she might have had was decimated by the fact that this was everything she’d wanted— Blake on top of her, filling her, _taking_ her, a dark and dangerous figure who would wreck her in a way that her partner never usually would.

Blake took hold of the headboard, finding more leverage, and then every hard, deep thrust was stretching her open in just the right way, making her see stars, and she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. The image of the mask was burned into her mind, though— the white bone stark against the black of Blake’s hair, the sharp lines only highlighting the definition of her partner’s cheekbones.

There was a raw intensity to it all that she’d never experienced until that moment. Where her partner was usually at least a little restrained, she could feel that this time Blake was giving her everything—every primal desire that she’d been too reluctant to indulge—and she wondered if in fulfilling her own fantasy she’d ended up satisfying one of her partner’s unspoken wishes too.

She hooked her legs around Blake’s waist, taking her even deeper, and a quiet sigh signalled the first small crack in her partner’s façade. Each stroke forced a moan from Yang’s throat, but she managed to rock her hips to match her partner’s movements, and another louder gasp told her that Blake could feel the difference.

“Yang.” And the last semblance of pretence fell away. It wasn’t just the use of her name, it was the way Blake’s voice cracked— the reverence held in that one single word. If her partner willingly adopting a whole new persona just for her had been a turn on, then knowing that Blake was too far gone to hold it anymore was something else completely.

“ _Yang._ ” Her partner had never been one to be especially vocal in bed, but Blake meant everything she said beyond a shadow of a doubt, and just hearing her name spoken that way not once but twice—with such awe and need and dedication—was enough to bring her near to the edge.

There was nothing more to say, and the air was filled with ragged pants and the heady, exhilarating sound of their hips meeting in the place of words. Yang ached to tangle her fingers in her partner’s hair, or run her hand across the small of her back, but she didn’t want to stop now to remove the bindings, and so she ignored the way her fingers flexed with frustration.

It was easy to forget, as well, when Blake tensed after a few more powerful thrusts, trembling as her orgasm washed over her. Her partner’s climax was the final push she needed, and Yang followed her with one last jerky motion of her own, ecstasy flooding through her and leaving her spent as she collapsed back against the bed. She was only dimly aware when Blake carefully pulled out, still coming down from such a soaring high.

Blake was quick to untie the ribbons and Yang rubbed at her wrists, making sure that there wasn’t any lingering stiffness. With her freedom of movement restored, she cupped her partner’s face in her hands, leaning in for a much softer kiss. But the faint taste of salt made her pull back, and her heart dropped into her stomach as she wiped away the single tear that had escaped from under Blake’s mask.

She carefully found the edges of the mask, and slowly, gently, she lifted it away from her partner’s face. She hadn’t realised how much relief she could feel just from being able to look into Blake’s eyes again, but it was more comforting than she could possibly have imagined.

“Baby,” she asked tentatively, afraid of the answer but needing to know it regardless. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” Blake looked genuinely confused. “No. No, Yang, of course you didn’t. You were _amazing_ , I just— it hit me that those things I was saying… they’re all true. I _was_ a criminal. I threatened people, I stole from them, I stood by for far too long while Adam let countless innocents die— how can I deserve _any_ of this?”

“Because you’re not being fair on yourself. So you made mistakes— you were practically a _child,_ Blake. You thought you were doing the right thing, and it’s not your fault that Adam tried to manipulate you into going down the wrong path. What matters is that you chose to be better. You signed up to protect the innocent, you stood your ground against Adam, you saved my life, and I’ve seen you put yourself in danger so many times for other people. I’d say that the good far outweighs the bad, baby.”

She was caught off guard when Blake wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “I love the way you see me,” her partner mumbled into her neck. “You looked at me and you never saw a Faunus, or a member of the White Fang, you just saw _me._ You don’t even know how much that means.”

Once she shook off her momentary surprise Yang returned the embrace, holding Blake as tightly as she dared, trying to transmit as much comfort as possible through the simple skin-to-skin contact. “I guess— it never occurred to me to think of you any other way,” she said, realising that this was something she truly hadn’t even considered before.

“You’ve always just been Blake to me. And that’s why I love you… because you’re you.” It was hardly the most eloquent thing she’d ever said, but it was true. “I don’t care about what we’ve done wrong in the past, Blake. I care about what we’ll do right in the future. Together.”

Blake stared at her for several painfully long seconds, and Yang wondered if she’d presumed too much, but then her partner nodded, lifting Yang’s prosthetic hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Together. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp im going to hell anyway leave a comment if ya feel like it and see yall next time :P


End file.
